


Making Pairs.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back homes to London for the Holmes' where they meet an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Pairs.

As the plane landed, Irene looked over at her son and husband. Since Hamish was born 5 years ago to the date, they had had to travel to stay safe. 

Hamish looks over at his mother and smiles brightly with an enthusiasm only a five year old could have. She helps him undo his seatbelt and hoists him up onto her hip, pressing a gentle kiss to his hairline. She bounces him gentle as the exit the plane. Sherlock grabs the bags and they head through customs and call a taxi.

It wasn't a long journey but was long enough for Hamish to fall asleep on his mothers shoulder, clutching to the burgundy dress she wore. Irene smiled at her husband "He's fast asleep…tired out…" she whispers to him. Sherlock chuckled softly and presses a kiss to her head. "What do you think he'll think of Evelyn?" Sherlock said as the turned to face the window, looking out at London with tired eyes. He had missed this place. "Evie" Irene corrected with a smirk. Sherlock turns back to face her "Evie is not a real name. Her name is Evelyn. Evelyn Charlotte Watson" He replied with a roll of his eyes. Irene chuckled to herself. 

As they stepped out of the taxi into the pouring rain, Irene held Hamish close to her as Sherlock ushered her inside. She placed a half asleep Hamish down beside her and stroked his now matted curls. Mary smiled at them and pulled Irene into a warm hug which shocked Irene. 

Hamish followed his father into the living room and frowned as he laid eyes upon the blonde haired girl who sat playing with a small doctors kit, performing examinations on her teddy bears. He stepped towards her as Irene and Mary watched from the doorway, keeping a close eye on their children. 

Hamish continued to approach the small girl and climbed up bedside her on the couch. "Hello…I'm Hamish Holmes" He said quietly, the little blonde girl looked up at him with her fathers Hazel eyes "'m Evie…and these are my patients." She studied Hamish a while before smiling "Wanna be my nurse?!" She exclaimed and Hamish nodded quickly and picked up a tool, doing as he's told by Evie. 

Irene chuckled slightly at the two as they played. She joined Mary in the kitchen for a cup of tea, they talked as the evening progressed. "So, what brought you back to London? John has been missing Sherlock awfully, he tries to hide it but it's obvious" Asked Mary with a slight chuckle. Irene turned and leant back in her chair, checking where her son was before turning back to Mary. "New baby on the way…Couldn't keep travelling throughout pregnancy" she half smiles as she sips her tea, the mug held tightly in both hands. Mary barely held in a squeal of excitement as she reached over the table and squeezed Irene's hand.

Evie and Hamish soon found themselves fast asleep on the plush couch, their small hands clutched between them. "The best of friends already." Stated Sherlock.  
"Remind you of someone?" John nodded his head towards the kitchen as the two women talked excitedly.   
Sherlock pulled a blanket protectively over his son and over Evie. "Goodnight Hamish…Goodnight Evelyn" whispered Sherlock.   
"Evie" John corrected and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.


End file.
